


I Love You When You Fight

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [10]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-10-26
Updated: 1997-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10th in the 'I Love You When' series. Jim watches Blair work.<br/>Sequel to I Love You When You're Grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You Fight

Blair paced his office, waiting impatiently for his lover to arrive. Jim had promised he'd be here by 1:00, but it was five after now, and there was no sign of him. Blair wanted to go over to the auditorium and check the audio-visual equipment before everyone arrived. 

"Jim, where the _hell_ are you, man?" 

"Right here," Jim responded, walking in the door and enveloping his lover in a hug. "Sorry I'm late. We busted Hilson this morning, and I had to finish the paperwork." 

"It could have waited until after the dissertation," Blair grumbled, missing the smile his lover unleashed. 

"It's done now, Chief," Jim assured him. "Come on, let's get over there." 

Blair nodded nervously, and headed for the door, a slide carousel and a stack of papers in his hands.  
  


* * *

Jim felt a little self-conscious, sitting in an auditorium with too many people who knew exactly what Blair was talking about. 

Jim knew _he_ sure didn't. Not that he didn't understand Blair's thesis--hell, he _was_ Blair's thesis!--but he knew that this was for real. This would be a talk directed to the anthropologists, not to a cop who often felt too damn stupid next to his academic lover. 

Not that Jim ever really thought he was dumb. He had a college degree of his own, and had graduated high enough in his class to make himself proud--even if his father didn't think it was good enough. But Blair... Blair was the original "Living Student". Born to teach and learn, more at home in the wilds of academia than Jim could ever hope to be... 

His musings were cut off as Blair's advisor stood up and took the stage. 

"I'm glad to see so many of you here today--I think that just testifies to Blair's popularity here at Rainier." He smiled. "Blair Sandburg came to Rainier..." He opened his eyes wide in surprise. "Eleven years ago!" The audience laughed lightly. "Guess he has to be popular, if we let him stick around for so long! 

"But Blair has always proven that he's worth it. When he started his undergraduate degree at sixteen, I think a lot of us wondered whether he'd stick with it. Sixteen is a little young for a boy who said he _knew_ he wanted to be a anthropologist from the age of ten. Blair did it, though. He stuck with it through his first field excursion--which should have been enough to scare _anyone_ off!" 

The audience laughed, and Jim wondered what the man was talking about. He knew Blair had had numerous field research trips--part of the reason why an eight year college trip had taken eleven--but he didn't remember Blair telling him anything about any hairy situations. He shook his head and tuned back into the introduction going on in front of him. 

"...a field of study which, frankly, none of us really thought would pan out. Sentinels were not exactly a proven myth." He waited for the laughter to die down. "Until now, that is," he added. "Blair, I think it's time you came up here and explained this to us." 

The audience applauded, and Blair smiled as he took the podium. "Hi! Good to see that none of my students will be flunking for not showing up today." 

A huge group of young people in the back of the room laughed, and Blair's smile grew even brighter. 

"Thanks to Byron for introducing me--though if I'd known I've been so much trouble to the department, I would have left earlier." Another spate of laughter. Jim watched his lover carefully, noticing how completely at home Blair was before a classroom. 

"As Professor Taskin said, Sentinels have never been a big subject of study for anthropologist, but I found myself interested by a group of men that I met while on a research project in southwest Brazil..." 

Jim watched Blair. He watched the audience. He watched the small pocket of people who had been identified for him as Blair's thesis council. He finally stopped worrying, and sat back, enjoying the look in his partner's eyes as the young man worked. 

"The tests we undertook were extensive--many of them performed out in the field--and the results we obtained for hearing, taste, and sight were among the most significant..." 

Jim could feel the skepticism coming from a couple of the thesis council members, and he wondered whether Blair could sense it, too. 

"Darren," Blair announced suddenly, a small laugh in his voice. "You look a little confused. Do you want to ask your question now, or later?" 

Darren Gilliet, one of the skeptical council members shook his head, and Blair raised his eyebrows, but continued.  
  


* * *

"...So the answer we have at the end of all of this is really just another question. If Sentinel abilities can exist in modern life, what does that say about the genetic purpose of these senses? If it's true that unuseable or out-dated genetic traits are eventually removed from the gene pool by natural selection, then why do we find so many instances of at least one heightened sense in the subject pool?" 

He smiled to signal his completion of the talk, and looked around the room, his eyes settling briefly on Jim as his smile broadened. "Anybody have any questions?" 

Five hands came up, and Blair staggered back, as if struck. The whole room laughed at his antics, and Jim simply marveled again at his genius lover, wondering how he could possibly have captured a gem like Blair. 

The questions, for the most part, were academic in nature, talking about the test protocols Blair had used, or the control subjects he'd chosen. Jim watched his lover carefully throughout the questioning, and caught Blair looking over at Darren Gilliet a number of times. But Gilliet kept quiet, apparently saving his questions for the council meeting with Blair that would take place after the lecture. 

"All right, then," Blair announced brightly, as he finished with the final question. "Thank you all for coming." 

There was applause, and over it, Jim could hear Blair shout. "Thesis council!? We're meeting in Hargrove 347!" 

The auditorium emptied quickly, leaving Blair, Jim, and Byron Taskin, Blair's advisor. 

"It went really well, Blair," Byron was saying. "I don't think you've got anything to worry about." 

Blair was nervous now, and the difference between his calm, amused "teaching demeanour" and this tight little ball of energy was striking. "I don't know By," Blair whispered tensely. "Darren looks like he's ready to eat me whole." 

Byron passed it off lightly. "Come on. Darren's a hard ass, but he can't really give you _that_ much trouble." He placed a comforting hand on Blair's shoulder. "You'll do fine, Blair." 

"I hope so," Blair whispered, smiling tightly at Jim as the Sentinel approached. "Hey, Jim." 

Jim was positively beaming. "You were great, Chief." 

Blair's smile warmed. "Thanks. I love the talks, it's what comes next that freaks me out." 

Jim waited until Byron had nodded to them both and left the room, before enfolding his lover in a gentle embrace. "You'll be fine, Chief." 

"God, I hope so," Blair whispered fervently.  
  


* * *

Jim sat in Blair's office, and listened to the discussion that had been going on for the last two hours, two floors above. 

"I'm just having a problem believing this information, Blair." 

That was Darren Gilliet, and to Jim, he sounded a little too confrontational. "If you can't produce your primary subject..." 

"I thought we already discussed this, Darren," Blair answered confidently. "My subject is in a sensitive position. If I revealed his identity, it could jeopardise his job." 

"Darren," another of the council started, as Jim made his way nervously to the hallway, just knowing he'd be needed. "We agreed that Blair's subject needed to do this anonymously." 

"I just don't agree, Catherine, I'm sorry. The results of these tests are just too unbelievable." 

Jim had reached the stairs now, and took them two at a time. He knew he'd reveal his identity if it came to that. He'd do anything to make sure that Blair got this. He deserved it!  
  


* * *

"Darren," Blair replied, looking around the room for support. "I refuse to reveal his name, all right? We made that decision weeks ago, and all of you agreed to it." 

"I'm afraid I can't agree now, Blair. I hadn't read your thesis at that point, and I just can't believe that this information is accurate." 

Blair took a deep breath. "Are you saying you think I doctored my results?" 

Gilliet shrugged diffidently, and Blair struggled not to reach across the table and throttle him. 

"I have worked on this thesis for four years--the idea itself for eight." There was a menace to Blair's voice now that was meant to frighten. "If, after the papers I've already published on this subject, you still think that the hypothesis isn't valid, that's your right." His eyes flashed. "But if you mean to accuse me of doctoring results, then I'll fight you on it. I don't care about the doctorate, but I won't have my research invalidated just because _you_ don't believe it." 

Catherine Sacks sighed, standing to emphasize her prowess as the head of this thesis council. "Darren, cool it," she demanded, watching the young professor quellingly. "We agreed to Blair's subject's anonymity, and that's what we have to deal with. If you want to make an accusation here, make it now." 

Gilliet watched her eyes, taking in the closed looks on the other council members' faces, and shook his head. 

Catherine smiled at Blair encouragingly. "Okay, then... Blair, I've got a problem with the test results in chapter three, on your secondary subjects..."  
  


* * *

Jim stopped twenty feet from the meeting room door. Blair was okay, he told himself. He had fought those accusations, and he was okay. The detective took a deep breath, and leaned against the wall. 

"How's he doing?" 

Jim looked up in shock and found Gillian Darson, a friend of Blair's and one of his "secondary subjects". 

He shrugged. "Sounds like it's going okay." 

"They're not going to push him to reveal his subject's identity?" 

Jim smiled in pride for his lover's fierceness. "Not anymore."  
  


* * *

Jim smiled up at his love as Blair walked into his office, Byron Taskin at his heels. 

Byron smiled. "May I present _Dr._ Blair Sandburg." 

Jim stood, watching Blair's face break into a huge grin. "Congratulations, Chief," he offered, wishing By would leave the room. They had agreed that it was better if no one at the university knew that they were a couple. It would have damaged Blair's chance at his PhD if Jim's identity as Blair's primary subject were to be revealed. 

"I'm just glad it's over," Blair answered, collapsing happily into his chair. 

"You still have revisions, Blair," Byron reminded him. "That should take you the next week at least. Though as fast as you write, you shouldn't have any problems." 

Blair rolled his eyes, as if questioning By's sanity. He smiled up at his lover. "Want to go to dinner with a PhD?" he asked. 

"Sure, pal," Jim responded easily, leading his lover out of the room.  
  


* * *

They waited until they had buckled up in the truck before Jim gave in to his desires and kissed his lover tenderly. "You were amazing, Chief," he said, beaming at his love. 

Blair chuckled tiredly. "I don't know, man. I thought they were going to eat me alive in the meeting." He looked up at Jim, trying to gauge whether the Sentinel had been listening in. From the curiousity on Jim's face, Blair decided that he hadn't. 

"No big deal, though," Blair added easily. "At least _that_ part's over with." 

Jim nodded, holding in a smile. "So what happens next?" 

Blair sighed. "Now, I rewrite about half the thing, and turn it in by next Friday." 

"How long will that take you?" 

The PhD shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm not dealing with it tonight." He smiled, leaning back and relaxing as Jim started the truck. "Where are we going for dinner?" 

"I was thinking Paliagi's." 

Blair's smile broadened. "Perfect," he whispered. "You said you brought Hilson in? That's great, man." 

Jim smiled. "Yeah. At least that's fewer guns on the streets." 

"So tell me all about it!"  
  


* * *

Dinner was relaxed, though both men were feeling the pull of their bed before it came to dessert. Blair ordered a piece of cheesecake, which they fed to each other shamelessly. 

Once they were home, Jim snuck up to his closet, and brought down a large gift-wrapped box. "Congratulations, lover," he whispered, giving Blair a peck on the cheek as he sat next to him on the couch. 

Blair unwrapped the box quickly, revealing a large leather satchel with "Blair Sandburg, PhD" engraved on a small brass plaque attached to it. He reached over to hug his lover. "Thank you, Jim. This is great!" 

"And a lot more befitting than that backpack of yours," Jim teased. "You're a doctor now. You shouldn't look like a student." 

Blair's eyes became predatory and he attacked Jim's mouth with his own. "I was hoping I looked like dessert," he growled. 

Jim returned the ferocity. "We just had dessert," he argued unconvincingly. 

"There's nothing wrong with too much of a good thing," Blair replied, pulling his lover off the couch and toward the bedroom stairs.  
  


* * *

Jim let Blair take the lead, gasping lightly as his partner stripped him of his shirt and went to work on his nipples. Blair was in rare form today, and there was no way Jim was going to let him stop. 

As Blair's mouth fixed itself to Jim's cock, the detective tried to stop himself from screaming at the sensation, succeeding only in dropping the scream to a needy moan. He pumped carefully in and out, not wanting to hurt his lover, but not completely in control of himself either. He felt Blair shudder between his legs as he came, and collapsed before Blair's lips reached his own. 

"Thank you, Jim," Blair whispered. "Thanks for putting up with me through all of this." 

"You deserved every minute," Jim murmured back, trying to recover enough to return the favour Blair had just given him. "I love you." 

Blair smiled against Jim's chest as he snuggled in. "I love you, too, Big Guy." 

"I would have done it, you know," Jim said after a moment. 

"Done what?" Blair asked, confused. 

Jim dropped a kiss on the curls against his chest. "I would have told them who I was, Chief. You almost gave it up for me." 

Blair reared up so that he could see his lover's face. "You listened in?" 

Jim shrugged. "Sentinel senses have got to be good for something." 

"I never would have let them do that to you, Jim," Blair announced seriously. "I would have fought with him forever if I had to." 

"But you didn't have to," Jim responded, looking up at his lover gently, before he let loose a sigh. "You were amazing today, Chief. I... You were so... confident." He lifted his head to kiss the younger man. "I've never been so proud of you before." 

Blair blushed slightly and chuckled. "Man, Darren is a prick. I wasn't going to let him screw up your life." 

"I know," Jim agreed, pulling his love down to snuggle again. "You just... You fought for me--for _us._ I love you for that." 

Blair turned to kiss Jim's chest. "I love you too much to let them hurt you, you know?" 

Jim nodded. "Is Darren going to be able to cause you problems?" 

"No way. Catherine will take care of him. The only way I won't get this doctorate now is if I can't get the revisions in on time." 

"Then you'd better work, lover," Jim whispered, laughter in his voice. "I don't want to have bought you that briefcase for nothing."  
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at xangst@frii.com  
.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start  
a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
